


Hot Night

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: could you do one of Reader/Jaskier sleeping on a hot night and the one of them is complaining about how hot it is, so the other climbs on them and says "I'll give you a reason to feel hot"
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Hot Night

“It could not be more sweltering if we were in the bowels of hell itself.”

You inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, working to keep your patience. Jaskier had been complaining about the heat all day and you’d hoped things would cool down enough at night that he might finally speak of something else. You’d been very wrong.

“Y/N aren’t you boiling alive?” he asked, trying to encourage you to join his lamenting. You’d been together for some time now yet somehow he hadn’t noticed your different ways of managing less than ideal circumstances. He believed it was good to vent it all out, misery loves company, etc. You preferred to just silently deal with it or find distractions. You’d laid out your bedrolls and crawled on top of them, next to each other but not cuddling as you usually did.

“Y/N? Are you asleep?” Jaskier’s voice broke through again.

Right. That did it.

You sat up and in one smooth motion threw your leg around his waist and straddled him, pinning him down as he tried to sit up in surprise, your hands pressing his shoulders back into the ground.

“I’ll give you a reason to feel hot,” you said, your words tense with frustration. Jaskier’s eyes widened in surprise and when he opened his mouth to respond you leaned in and shut him up with a kiss. Your kiss was bruising but Jaskier was a glutton for punishment, eagerly responding to every bite. Your hands curled around the base of his neck, tangling in the hair that peppered it, and you devoured the moan that spilled from his lips. His hands roamed your body, gripping your ass and using his hips to shift you so he can wrap one of his long legs around yours so you’re straddling his thigh. When you finally separate you’re both panting for breath, eyes locked on each other. You feel some of your frustration ebb away under his gaze.

“What was that about?” he asked breathlessly and then, quickly, “Not that I’m complaining!”

“I just could not listen to you complain anymore,” you said, though the edge to your tone softened, “I thought you could do with the distraction.”

“Well feel free to distract me any time you feel so inclined,” Jaskier replied with wry smile, and pulled you back in for another kiss, the heat of your passion quickly surpassing and obscuring everything else.


End file.
